What's trust if it's not real?
by twilightfan2894
Summary: Bella marries Jacob at 16. But when Jacob gives her first born to his older sister she runs away, and meets Edward and his strange family...are they human or not? R
1. No not my baby!

BPOV

"NO JACOB DON'T! PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU! DON'T GIVE MY BABY TO HER!" I cried and I screamed but I couldn't do anything to save my baby. I watched as my husband gave away my first born baby away to his older sister. How could Jacob do this to me?

_Flashback_

_"Bella? I have some really bad news." I looked at Jacob with worried eyes. "What's wrong?" _

_"Bella, do you remember Emily, my older sister? I nodded my head." Well the other day her stomach hurt really badly so her husband Sam took her to the hospital...Bella the doctors said that something is wrong with her, she can't have children." I gasped...that was horrible! Emily never really like me very much because I married her brother at such a young age. I'm 16 and so is Jacob. But hearing this was very painful. I felt bad for Emily. Then I remembered that I was pregnant as well. And that I would hate to find out that I couldn't have children. I loved children very much. Then Jacob looked at me and I knew he was going to say something else. "Bella? Maybe we could..." he sighed and closed his eyes and then started speaking again. "Maybe we could...we could give our baby to her. I mean..." "WHAT!?" That was the most painful thing he ever said to me and I almost threw up right there on the spot. "Jacob...how could you say that, this is my first baby..." "I know but we could have more...Emily won't." Then quietly I told him,"I'm not giving away this baby Jacob if you love me you'd understand." And with tears in my eyes I ran upstairs laid down on my bed and cried myself to sleep. The subject was never brought up again._

But here I am now on the floor. After giving birth to the baby Jacob told them to give me some sleeping pills. When I woke up the nurse had came upto me and told me that I was a brave mother for doing something like that. Confused I asked her what she was talking about. She told me that I had allowed my husband to give the baby to his older sister. Then everything froze.


	2. Job at the hospital

Jacob had said sorry many times. Sometimes he'd cry which I thought was useless and pathetic. I hated him and he knew it. 2 nights after the incident I packed my bags and ran away. Jacob wasn't home so I didn't have to deal with him. I didn't know where I was going but I had to leave. After driving around for a while I realized I was in Forks. My old home. I found a hotel and rented an apartment. As soon as I entered I ran to the bed and laid down. I was asleep in seconds. In the morning I went out for a drive to look around a little bit. I laughed to myself when I realized that nothing had changed. When I passed the highschool a wave of sadness washed over me. I never got to finish it because I ran away and married Jacob. That's when I saw them. The 5 most beautiful people getting out of a silver volvo. They were all unusually pale. There was a big guy with curly brown hair, he was walking with the pretiest girl I've ever seen. She had blonde hair and the face and body of a model. A few steps behind them was a tall boy that wasn't as big as the other guy but pretty big with blonde hair. He was walking with the smallest girl that from behind you'd think she was in middle school. She had jet black hair and seemed very hyper. Behind them was a god! He had bronze like hair and the body of a male model. He had a frown on his face which made me feel kind of bad for him. They walked into the building to my great dissapointment so I drove away.

I went back to my apartment because I got hungry and so I ordered room service. I ate for a while then watched tv. My day was boring and I didn't really know what I was gonna do here. It wouldn't be long until I run out of money, so I took our the day's newspaper and looked for jobs. There were many jobs but none of them suited me. When there were only a couple left I got worried so I decided I'd go with the job that pays the most and then look for one that suits me and pays alot. The best job was at Forks's only hospital. All I had to do was run errands from my assigned doctor, nurse, or patient. It paid enough for me to get through life for now. I called and luckily I got the job. I was assigned to a doctor. His name was Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I was sort of excited but in my excitement all the memories came back. It hasn't been even a while yet. This would the first time I was happy ever since it happened.

Next morning I got up early and got ready for my first day of work. When I got close to the hospital my nerves caught up with me and I got a little nervous. After sitting in the car arguing with myself...aloud...I got out of my car and went in. I told the lady my name and she told me where Dr. Cullen's office was. When I went in my breath caught in my throat. There was a very handsome young man sitting at a desk typing something on the computer. "H..h..hi..umm I'm Bella. Bella Swan, I'm suppose to be your helper." When he looked up at me for a second shock covered his face but then was replaced by a welcoming smile. "Well Hello there Miss. Swan, as you may have been told I'm Doctor Cullen, you can call me Carlisle." We shook hands and talked some more. He explained to me that most that I'd be doing here is sort of what a secretary would do. I'd typed things, get the phone if he's not in the room, or get some supplies for him when he needed them. I also found out that he was married and he had 5 adopted children. When he asked about me I told him I just moved. I didn't want to tell him about my personal life but even if I wanted to I couldn't...those words couldn't leave my mouth even if I tried. They were way to painful.

For the next 6 hours I sat there and typed in something he gave me. I didn't understand anything in it but I did as I was told. This job paid way to much to lose. As I worked I realized I actually liked this job. Carlisle and I talked about funny things that happened to us. "Well, Bella, it's been six hours...hopefully I'll see you tomorow."

"Ya see ya...bye Carlisle." With that I walked out and bumped into something cold and hard. "Oh my god...I'm so sorry." I looked up and looked into the most beautiful Topaz eyes I've ever seen. That's when I realized it was the guy I saw walking into the highschool with the other four people. "It's ok 'scuse me." I stepped aside and stood there for a few seconds and then started walking toward my car, when I heard the cry of a baby. Turning towards the sound I ran. I ended up in the maternity wing. I looked in a room and saw something that made me want to cry and run away but I stood in place. There was a woman about a couple of years older than me sitting on a bed holding a baby. Next to them was a man, who I guessed to be the husband. "Isn't he adorable?" He looks just like you!" The woman said with tears and a smile in her eyes. The man beside her chuckled and said," His eyes are just like you. I love you." The next thing I know I'm in my truck driving back to my apartment. I was crying and everything hurt.

**A/N: Samething as last time people. I won't write anymore unless I get some reviews telling me to write more...but this time I'll wait for a lot more like 5 or something. ok? and remember no harsh comments...this is my first story so be a little nicer hahahaha lol **


	3. Meeting Edward

When I reached my apartment I was numb all over. I watched TV as I waited for the pizza I ordered. When I was done eating I went to bed.

_"Mama!" Who's there?? Where was I? Why am..."MAMA!" My baby...my baby's calling for me. I'm walking through a hallway when I realize it's the maternity wing...the place where I saw the couple and their baby. I go in through the door way where the I heard my baby calling. There laying on the bed is a baby. When I got close enough I realized that he was too young to talk. But then I heard it again "Mama!" this time it was to my right. When I turned I saw an older baby. One that was old enough to walk and talk. He was looking right at me. The baby laughed and walked toward me. I picked him up and hugged him. "You couldn't of saved me could you?" Shocked I spun around and on the other side of the room stood a little boy about the age of 12. Scared I asked,"Who...who..Who are you?" He looked at me and smiled. "I'm the baby your holding in your hands. I'M THE BABY YOU WERE TO WEAK TO SAVE!!!" With tears sliding down my cheek I whispered back,"I wasn't weak...h...h..he tricked me..please believe me. I wanted to save you but..." "BUT WHAT?!" The 12 year old was crying now and so was I. "Your not my mother, a good mother protects her baby...now __**she's**__ my mother." He pointed behind me and I turned around. There stood Emily with a smile on her face. I screamed. The baby I was holding in my hands was now being held by Emily. "No give him back. He's not yours!" Emily just laughed. NO NO NO NO_

"NO NO NO!!" I woke up screaming. My face was wet because of tears and I was shaking. That was the worst dream I ever had. I didn't sleep for the rest of the night.

The next morning I took a shower and got ready for work. The dream was in my head and no matter what I couldn't get it out. I drove up to the hospital and realized that all the parking spots near the front door were filled so I parked far away. I got out and walked towards the door but then I heard the sound of tires against the ground and it didn't sound to good. I turned to my right and there right in front of me was a car that seemed out of control. I froze in place. I couldn't move! My feet wouldn't obey. I turned my head towards the hospital door and right in front of it stood the bronze haired god looking at me with shock all over his face. I looked at the car which was about to hit me. But instead something cold and hard hit me the next second. I fell to the ground and that's when everything went black.

"Will she be all right? She hit her head pretty hard." I opened my eyes and there stood Carlisle with the guy with bronze hair...I really needed to find out his name, and before I could stop myself I blurted out,"What's your name?" He looked at me and smiled the most beautiful smiled...my heart started racing. "Well she seems ok. My name is Edward." Then I looked at Carlisle and asked,"What happened, why am I lying on the bed?" "Bella you hit your head pretty hard when Edward saved you."

Shocked I said,"What!?" "Bella Edwa..." "No, I got that part but it's not true...Edward was a few feet away from me. I saw him.""Bella.." It was Edward this time. "I was standing only a few inches away from you...you hit your head pretty hard you might have gotten it all wrong." Not convinced I fought back. "Look I know I hit my head pretty hard but I'm not stupid I remember everything. There was a car heading towards me and..." But Carlise interupted,"Bella, Edward told me that the car was pretty far away from you...why didn't you move away?" This was a question that was hard to answer. "I don't know...I couldn't...I don't know why but I just couldn't...And don't change the subject, how'd you do that?" Edward was staring at me with a frown on his face. "Bella I don't know what you're talking about, I was right next to you and you probably don't remember because you..." "STOP TELLING ME I DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING BECAUSE I HIT MY HEAD!" Both of them looked at me shocked. I was getting annoyed, they kept repeating the same thing over and over again and I wanted answers. "Ok fine don't tell me, I don't really care." Carlisle was the first to speak after my blow up. "Well Bella I'll just send you home for now though...Would you give me one of your parents' phone number? I'll call them and tell them to pick you up. "I don't have parents." Carlise and Edward looked at me. "Oh, well then the number of you guardian then." I hated where this was going but I didn't wanna lie to them too much. "No guardian." This time Carlise looked at Edward and then back at me...then back at Edward...and then right back at me. "Ok well why doesn't Edward drive you home." I gulped. "o..ok...sure" Pleased with my answer Carlise excused Edward and himself while I rested for another 10 minutes.

"Ready to go?" There stood Edward as perfect as ever. I got up slowly and replied back. "Ya...what about my car though?" Edward thought for a moment and then said,"I'll have Alice drop it of...she's my sister." "oh ok..lets go."

**A/N:I'm gonna try and write and new chapter every night...And for those of you who've read this rule is the same as before...**


	4. Just Edward and Bella

The dream was still haunting my mind. Its been 3 months since it happened. I couldn't tell if it looked like me or Jacob because I never got to hold it...oh no...I just called the baby an it. But what else was I suppose to call it? Him or her? I never knew. Jacob wanted it to be a surprise. I wonder if..."So.." His beautfiul voice broke through my thoughts, I quickly scolded myself for thinking such thoughts. Stop it Bella. He's beautiful on the outside..but on the inside he's probably just like Jacob. He'll suck the last little drop of happiness out of me just like a vampire."Ya?" I replied without looking at him.

**(Edward **_Bella)_

**Are you new here?**

_ya_

**Oh, how long have you been here for?**

_A month or so_

**Oh**

_ya_

**How come I haven't seen you in school?**

_um...i...i have too much to do right now_

**oh**

_ya_

**Like what?**

_its kinda personal_

**oh**

_ya_

**When are you going to come to school?**

_I don't know..._

**oh**

_ya_

**umm Bella?**

_ya_

**Where's your house?**

_Oh take a right and then go straight...then take the second left_

**K thanks**

mhm..

We drove in silence after that. I hated talking about school. My parents Charlie and Renee weren't happy that I had dropped out of school. The day after my wedding Renee died of a heart attack. Charlie died after a week or so in a car crash. I loved them very much but I loved Jacob as well. But now, I hated him with all of my heart. I thought about back there about what Edward said to me. "Edward?" Edward looked at me with two beautiful...no bella! Stop! "Can you explain to me now, how you saved me by moving all the way from the door to where I was in 2 seconds?" Edward's face looked angry now. I regretted bringing it up, I mean he just saved me from dying. But death is what I wanted but i still wanted to know? "Bella..." before continuing he took a frustrated breath.**(lol idk...)** "Bella I was right next to you. And anways you should be happy I saved you. You didn't even say thankyou." "Why should I? Death is what I want right now." I said that very quietly so he couldn't hear me. But Edward looked at me shock covering his face. "What?" "N..n..nothing."**(Yes...I know...He stuttered...perfect Edward stuttered...)** "Well thankyou for saving me" "hmm ya no problem."

"Hey so what time is your sister going to drop the car of? I need to go to work." Edward looked at me and thought. "Well tomorrow I'm not going to school...why don't I just come by and pick you up. Alice is kinda away I just remembered." "oh, ok" Oh no I'm going to have to spend another car ride with him. I hated myself but I knew I was falling for him. Who wouldn't? He was gorgeous! I walked up to the building and entered.

That night I had a dream about Edward.

_"Bella?" I spun around and saw Edward standing there wearing a tux and looking very handsome. "Edward!". "Would you like to dance?" I was shocked. First because I was having a dream and it was about him. Second I hate dancing. And third, I couldn't dance. "Edward, I...I..I can't dance." Edward laughed the most beautiful laugh. "Bella! My dear Bella.." Omg did he just say MY Bella? I wasn't anyone's Bella. He also said dear. Maybe he's crazy. "I'll hold you." Before I could think I said yes. Come on Bella just take one step toward him...no wait don't trip. Too late. Dang it. Now I was gonna fall on my face and embarrass myself in front of Edward. But before I hit my face a pair of hands caught me. I looked up into Edward's eyes. "I'll always be here for you when you fall bella. I'll always be there for you when ever your said. I lo..._

BEEP BEEP BEEP! Oh god...of all the moments. My alarm decided to go off now. Ugh time to get ready. I took a shower and then I put on a light green long sleeve shirt with dark blue skinny jeans. I put my hair down letting my hair cascade over my hair. I looked into the mirror. I looked okay. Jacob had told me once that I was the most beautiful person in the world. I didn't believe him then and I don't believe him now either. I ate breakfast and cleaned up. When I was done there was a knock on the door. "Coming!" I yelled. I opened and there was Edward. As perfect as ever. "Ready?" He asked. "Ya, let me just get my purse."  
When we were in the car there was silence. He didn't talk and niether did I.

**Edward** _Bella_

**Bella?**

_hm_

**Can I ask you something?**

_go ahead_

**Umm...the reason for you not going to school...is it something bad?**

_S..so...sorta_

**Oh Bella?**

_hm_

**Are you in any kind of trouble?**

_No..._tears were in my eyes but I forced them back

**Bella?**

_Ya?_ I had trouble talking I was to busy keeping the tears in

**Nevermind.**

I guess he sensed that I was near crying. I wasn't sure. But the way he talked to me bothered me. Did he know anything about me? He couldn't of have. I only met him yesterday.

**Epov **(lol sorry it took me so long to bring his pov in. I was gonna do just Bella pov throughout the whole story but that would've made somethings kind of confusing.)

I walked into the hospital where my father worked. He wasn't really my father he had adopted me and all of my other siblings. We were all vampires. And Carlise was the head of the coven. When I got home from school Esme had asked me to go ask Carlisle if he wanted to join everyone to a good hunt. Since I had nothing else to do I said sure. He was in his twenties. As I got closer I heard a girl's voice. "Ya see ya...bye Carlisle" the voice said. Curious to see who this new person was I quickened my pace. Then as soon as I got to the door a girl about my age walked out and bumped into me. As she stepped backwards aparently shocked I saw her face. It was an angel's face! I almost reached out to touch it but I held back.

"Oh my god...I'm so sorry." she said in the most beautiful voice. I heard Carlisle's thoughts. _Edward is that you? If it is come on in. _Not wanting to keep him waiting I quickly said,""It's ok 'scuse me." And walked away. "Who was that?" I asked my father. "Oh that's Bella, she's sort of my helper. She's very nice,but she's very quiet though. I didn't need Jasper here to tell that she has gone through some real hard times in her life." Jasper was one of my brothers. He was an impath. Emmet who was my other brother didn't have powers but he was really big and really strong. Jasper was married to Alice my sister. She could see the future. Emmet on the other hand was married to Rosalie my other sister. As snobby and self-obsorbed as she was she could still care for you and take a bullet for you. Not that we'd die if a bullet hit us. It would probably brake the moment it touch our cold hard body. "Really?" That bothered me but I didn't know why. All I knew was that I wanted to know her more.

**AN: Hey pplz...ok well i wrote the next chapter. Ummm oh i left out the whole edward wanting bella's blood part cuz well its just idk...i dint feel like adding it. I also didn't feel like introducing the cullen family and taking up half of the page cuz you all already kno abt them so there's no reason. ummmmm oh ya. The only reason I din't make their first moment seeing each other so special was because I didn't want love at first sight. for those of you who don't know what an impath is its a person that can tell what others are feeling. so ya. ok well i din't get that many revs for chapter 3 and i doubt i'll get any for this chapter but i wanna write it anyway cuz i want to finish it...maybe then ppl will R&R...for those of you who have reviewed THANKYOU SO MUCH. you have no idea how happy i was just seeing on of them. lol i'm over reacting but i'm tired right now and i'm listening to some funky music.**

**Long AN I know...but i'm bored and i needed to type something. :-P**


	5. Edward's POV

**Epov**

It was Saturday and I was at the hospital with Carlise. I didn't like it here much. I was able to keep control over my thirst more than the others but I was still weak. Carlise and I were just talking about how Alice, my sister, could sometimes go way to crazy over shopping. That was the reason I was here in the first place. Alice wanted to go shopping with me and I declined politely like the gentleman I was...that just irritated her more. So I told her that Carlisle needed me at the hospital for something. Wanting proof she made me call him. Being the understanding father that he was he told her that I was right and asked me to hurry. I almost kissed him when I saw him, but that would just make things awkward. "Edward?" "Ya?" "Can you quickly run back to the house and get me some papers that I need?" "Ya, sure" So I walked out of his room and into the hallway. I got outside and was ready to take out my keys when I heard the screeching noise of brakes not working. I looked up and saw a car heading toward's a frozen figure. Shocked I realized that it was Bella. Without thinking I ran toward her. I slammed into her but not hard enough to kill her. I fell on top of her but I heard her head hit the ground. I made that car stop and then quickly took the unconcious Bella inside. "Edward what happened!!??" I realized what I did and then I quickly tried explaining. "She...the car...and she was...and I was like nooooo...and she was staring...and I was...but the car...and the...oh my god Carlisle she saw me run towards her!" "Edward calm down, tell me what happened, and please full sentences this time" Taking in a deep breath I told him quickly what happened. When I was done Carlise looked at me and then at Bella. He didn't say anything which made me feel guilty for what I did. Breaking the silence I asked "Will she be all right? She hit her head pretty hard."

Her eyes flew open and locked onto mine. She looked at me and blurted out "What's your name?" That made me smile. She just hit her head and all she could thing about was what my name was. I also heard her heart beat faster as soon as I smiled. I wanted to laugh but quickly remembered her question and told her. "Well she seems ok. My name is Edward." Then she looked at Carlise and asked the question we've been dreading. "What happened, why am I lying on the bed?" Carlise quickly replied, "Bella you hit your head pretty hard when Edward saved you." She seemed pretty shocked. "What!?"

Apparently she seemed to not hear. Maybe she went deaf. "Bella Edwa..." "No, I got that part but it's not true...Edward was a few feet away from me. I saw him." Couldn't she just forget that part? I was starting to get a little annoyed. I spoke up when I heard Carlise begging me to stop staring at her and say something. "Bella.." I said her name and she looked at me. Her heart beat got faster again. "I was standing only a few inches away from you...you hit your head pretty hard you might have gotten it all wrong." She didn't looked convinced. "Look I know I hit my head pretty hard but I'm not stupid I remember everything. There was a car heading towards me and..." Luckily Carlisle interupted her. He didn't seem annoyed at all. We quickly met eyes, too fast for a human to notice. He seemed to have understood and quickly thought, "_Look Edward, she's got a point she's not stupid. We just have to be more convincing." "_Bella, Edward told me that the car was pretty far away from you...why didn't you move away?" I had completely forgot that I had told Carlisle that. And now that I thought about it I was curious as well. "I don't know...I couldn't...I don't know why but I just couldn't...And don't change the subject, how'd you do that?" She seemed a little sad about answering the question. Her last sentence angered me. Just get over it woman, I thought to myself. Trying again to convince this irritating human in front of me I said,"Bella I don't know what you're talking about, I was right next to you and you probably don't remember because you..." That made her mad as well because she yelled back at me..." "STOP TELLING ME I DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING BECAUSE I HIT MY HEAD!" That shocked Carlise and I. _Oh my_, that was Carlisle's response. When I looked at Carlise his face was calm. I guess she gave up because she sighed and said, "Ok fine don't tell me, I don't really care." That calmed me down. Atleast now I didn't have to yell at her and tell her to stop with the questions. Carlisle broke the silence and said, "Well Bella I'll just send you home for now though...Would you give me one of your parents' phone number? I'll call them and tell them to pick you up." She looked down but not quick enough because I saw her eyes fill with saddness. "I don't have parents." This time Carlise looked at me and thought _Maybe that's why she's so quiet. Dead parents can change a human being. Especially someone so fragile as Bella. _That we both looked at her. "Oh, well then the number of your guardian then." Again she looked down and the saddness. All three of us knew her answer. But she still said, "No guardian." I felt sorry for the girl. Carlise looked at me and thought_ Edward maybe you can take her home_. He looked at her and then thought again_ Maybe you two can become good friends or acquaintance atleast_. I nodded my head quickly so she didn't notice. And Carlisle looked at her and said, "Ok well why doesn't Edward drive you home." She looked at me and gulped. Her heart beat got faster again. I chuckled to myself. This should be interesting. "o..ok...sure" Carlisle excused us both so she could rest for a while longer.

"Ready to go?" I walked in to see her looked at the ceiling. She got up slowly. To a vampire it would look as if she was going in slow motion. She asked as she got up, "Ya...what about my car though?" I thought about that. The only person in my family that wouldn't ask questions right away as to why I had to deliver a car to someone I just rescued using my abilities would be Esme or Alice. Esme is usually busy. So I decided Alice would be good. "I'll have Alice drop it of...she's my sister." She nodded her head and said, "oh ok..lets go."


	6. Sorry about this but this is an AN

**AN: Hey guys sorry for this author note but this is just a reminder...or w/e to tell u to PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review...:-P lol**


	7. Brown Eyes

**Epov**

I drove to Bella's house. I was kind of excited but not that much. She didn't talk much which for some reason bothered me. I walked up to her apartment and knocked.

From the inside I heard her yell,"Coming!" I chuckled(**lol dont u just love it when he chuckles??)** I drove her to the hospital. I got out and opened the door before she could've even took of the seatbelt. She got out shocked and asked,"How did you do that?"

Playing dumb I said,"Do what Bella?" She looked at me an annoyed face and then shrugged and walked away. I was right behind her. I opened the door and again she looked at me shocked. Confused I asked,"What's wrong Bella?"

"Why aren't you in school?" I thought of a quick excuse and said,"Carlise needed me for something." Again she shrugged and I followed. When we entereted Carlisle greeted us both warmly and gave Bella some papers she needed to edit and print for him. Bella went to her little corner. I sat on the chair in front of Carlisle's desk. After a while I

heard Carlise think _Do you see Edward? Not one word. I don't think the death of her parents is what caused this. She would be in an orphanage right now if she didn't have a guardian. Her parents probably died when she was probably 15 or a little older._ Without looking at him I whispered so only a vampire could hear "Then what do do you think is the problem?"

_I'm not sure. How about we invite her to dinner? _I looked at him shocked. This time I whispered with anger in my words,"Dinner? Carlise we're not human. And I am certainly not going to swallow that vile stuff these humans call food, especially for her. You do not even know her. She's your helper. A lot of people are quiet." Carlisle sighed and didn't reply.I regretted my words but he should have enough common sense.

I got back to my thoughts while Carlisle got back to his work. "Carlise?" Me and Carlisle both looked up shocked. Bella stood in front of us. When she saw us look at her she blushed. She looked so cute. "S..s..sorry to scare you. Here are your papers." Carlise took them and replied with a warm smile. "Thank you Bella. Hmm there's something else. Oh yes, could you please go to the maternity wing and get Dr. Emrick for me please?" I was looking at Bella the whole tme and when she her what Carlisle asked her she tensed, and sadness filled her eyes. Nodding she left. I followed.

I stopped at the door when Carlise asked me where I was going. Not wanting to be asked why I was about to follow Bella I just told him I'd be right back. I followed Bella. For a human she was a very slow walker which irritated very much. When we were close some how Bella tripped. I ran up to her and caught her around the waist. She gasped, when I stood her up. Then I realized that both of our faces were a few inches apart. Her brown eyes were locked on to mine. I quickly smiled and let go of her, and then stepped back.

After taking in a deep breath Bella thanked me and walked away. I stood there for what seemed like hours thinking about those eyes. They were brown and all I could find in them was saddness.

**AN: HEYYYY GUYSS I'M SOOOOOOO SOOOO SOOOO sorry that this chapter is so short...but i had like the biggest head ache and i couldn't think anymore. All i could think of was chocolate...lol get it? brown eyes**


	8. Human Beauty

OK i'm really sorry but i'll keep writing ok? here's the next chapter.

BPOV

That took my breath away. His eyes were amazing. I didn't even realize I was in front of Carlisle's door. The whole time I was thinking of Edward and his beautiful face. I probably looked like an idiot staring at him.

I walked into the office. "Carlisle?" I asked kind of quietly but he probably heard me coming in.

"Yes Bella..where's Dr. Emrick?

"He said he'll be here in a couple of minutes. There's something wrong with a patient. He said he'll hurry up though."

"Oh okay. Well you could go get something to eat if you want. I don't really have much for you to do right now."

I nodded and walked out. I didn't know this town much but I thought I might as well drive around looking for a restraunt. I liked burger king a lot. Jacob always used to tease me and call me a little kid everytime I suggested we ate there. Jacob. I sighed. It still hurt a lot. I was walking deep in thought when I slipped on water. I closed my eyes and waited for the floor. But two cold, strong, arms caught me. I looked up into the face of an angel. Edward...

He smiled a smile that made me go dizzy. My heart was going 100 miles a minute, that's what it felt like atleast.

Still smiling he said, "We have got to stop meeting like this."

That made me laugh. "Yea, well you know me."

He chuckled and that's when we realized he was still holding me. He let go and stepped back.

"So...where are you going?"

"Carlisle didn't need me to do anything anymore so he let gave me my lunch break now. I'm gonna go check out some restaurants here and there."

He looked at me then smiled.

"I know a couple of really good restraunts I could take you there...if you want."

I thought about it. I don't know. Maybe I should say yes. Its not like its a date or something.

I sighed and agreed. He led the way.

When we were in the car he asked me what kind of restraunts I liked. Without thinking I told him Burger king. He laughed at me for 5 minutes straight.

"Are you done?"

"Sorry Bella" -Chuckle- "It's just that I've never known many people that liked Burger King at such a...not so young age."

"So you're calling me old now?"

"No! No! Of course not. It's just that...nevermind."

We sat in silence until we saw Burger King. I was so hungry. I ordered my food and was about to pay until Edward told me to put it away and that he'd pay and that it wasn't a big deal. We argued in front of the cashier for a while until he won. He paid the cashier with a smug smile and then walked away. I followed still angry.

"You shouldn't have done that. I'm capable of paying for my own food."

"Yes, but I'm a gentleman and a gentleman always pays for a lady's food."

"Come back to this year Mr. Gentleman."

He chuckled and started the car. We drove back to the hospital in silence because I was eating and apparently there was nothing to talk about.

15 minutes Later

I walked in to the hospital with Edward right behind me. I didn't feel good at all, but I didn't say anything. Something was bothering me and I didn't know what. I quickly walked back to the office and sat down at my desk .

EPOV

I hated the silence in the car. I hated how she wouldn't look at me. I hated how she wouldn't say anything. I hated how I couldn't say anything to her without thinking about her eyes.

They were so beautiful but they were filled with so much sadness that I felt it.

When we walked back to the office Carlisle wasn't there. Bella didn't seem to notice because she kept staring at the wall. I cleared my throat which cause her to jump.

She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Oh. Sorry I wasn't paying attention."

I smiled at the thought of her staring of into space so easily.

We sat in an awkward for minutes until Carlisle and Dr. Emrick came in. He was a good doctor and a good friend of Carlisle. He was sort of skinny for a human, had blonde hair with brown streaks and glasses that were too big for his face. He kind of reminded me of a squirrel. His eyes widened when he saw me.

"Oh Hello Edward. Nice to see you here. Always nice to see a fresh face every once in a while. Oh and this must be the young lady that came over earlier. I'm sorry but we didn't get introduced properly."

Bella walked over to him and shook his hand awkwardly, the whole time looking down.

"My name's Bella. I'm Carlisle's...um...helper."

"Oh hello Bella. My name's Robert Emrick. Please call me Robert."

Bella went back to her desk while Carlisle and Robert talked about some patient. Robert motioned me to come over.

"Come on Edward. You should listen to some of this stuff If you want to be a good doctor like me and Carlisle someday."

I went over and sat down trying to listen to there conversation but my eyes kept going back to Bella.

"Edward what do you think?"

My head snapped back and I quickly looked in Robert's head for the topic we - or should I say they - were discussing.

"Oh. Well I don't think we should take that risk. We could risk cutting a vein and putting the poor man in a coma."

They both nodded and went back to their own discussion. I looked back at Bella and caught her staring at me. She blushed bright red when she saw me look at her and turned away. I laughed quietly to myself which earned me two sets of confused eyes.

I got up and walked out of the room. Thinking about a certain human beauty.


End file.
